Hunters use a variety of techniques to attract antler bearing animals, such as deer or elk. Typical methods of attracting animals are attractive scents or calls to which the animals respond. Another method to attract antler bearing animals, such as deer or elk is to simulate the sounds of two male deer sparring. Male deer, referred to as bucks, fight with their antlers to determine which will head the herd. The sound of bucks sparring is distinctive, can be heard for a considerable distance, and is attractive to other deer or elk. For this reason hunters have attempted to simulate the sound of bucks sparring, by clashing or raking two antlers together. Such antlers can be either artificial or real antlers.
There are several disadvantages to the use of antlers to create rattling sounds. Antlers tend to be large and unwieldy, and typically have a number of pointed tines, which makes them difficult and dangerous to carry through the forest. Typically, hunters hide in blinds, which may be elevated, or may be created by placing a platform in a tree. Carrying large, unwieldy, artificial antlers having sharp pointed tines up into a blind can be particularly hazardous.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for antlers which can be stored or transported in a disassembled break down mode, and which can then be reassembled by the hunter just prior to use.